Momentos brillantes
by Zaradat Yan
Summary: Momentos para reír, momentos para llorar, momentos para aferrarse y para dejar ir.La vida misma es un momento y como todo momento, termina.


Ni Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

"**Momentos brillantes"**

**Lo qué adorabas se veía hermoso ante ti  
Se hizo aún más brillante, porque no podías alcanzarlo**

**(Ayumi Hamasaki – Moments)**

**"""**

Mientras la fría lluvia cae sobre él, Koga le permite a su mente dar un paseo por sus recuerdos y llevarlo lejos, hasta los viejos días, a cuando el mundo parecía menos desteñido y más brillante.

* * *

_Ella tenía apenas quince años, y acababa de darle la cachetada más dolorosa de su vida. Él, con una incrédula mano, se apretaba la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe, mientras los sorprendidos susurros de su manada detrás de él, se elevaban. _

_-Mira, ¡me parece una falta de respeto que me ordenes ser tu mujer así nada más! – Dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_Koga la miraba sorprendido; esa chica lo había golpeado y ahora le hablaba como si fueran iguales, como si él no fuera un hombre lobo que pudiera matarla de un zarpazo. Pero por alguna razón, no estaba molesto, solo tontamente intrigado; ¿De que tanto era capaz ella? ¿Es que no le tenía miedo? ¿Qué expresión pondría si la besaba? De pronto parecía casi necesario mantenerla a su lado para investigar la respuesta a todas esas preguntas y las que apenas comenzaban a formarse en su mente. Él encontró agradable pensar - por primera vez en mucho tiempo – en algo más que "fragmentos de Shikon" y "aves del paraíso" y "venganza". Era agradable sentir por un momento curiosidad y no odio y preocupación. _

_Koga se sentía extrañamente contento, hasta que escuchó la última parte de la oración de Kagome – Y lo siento pero en este momento de mi vida estoy saliendo con otra persona. _

_Y él quiso matar a esa "otra persona"._

* * *

_La oscuridad se cernía sobre él intensificando la sensación de soledad en su pecho. Todo parecía estar mal. Todo; sus camaradas estaban muertos, sus fragmentos le habían sido arrancados y él había preferido pelear con Inuyasha primero y averiguar después, y por eso, cayó en la trampa de Naraku. _

"_¿Voy a morir?" - se preguntó habiéndose enterado de la verdad, pero ya muy débil para cobrar venganza. Al parecer su última hora sería también la más oscura; moriría en ese desolado palacio cubierto de sangre y creado de perdida. Tan lejos de su hogar._

_Y entonces, Kagome, con toda su luz, purificó el veneno en su brazo. _

_Él nunca se había sentido tan agradecido. _

* * *

_Kagome era hermosa. Él nunca había visto mujer tan bella. No entre su tribu, y obviamente no entre las aldeas humanas. Su piel era suave, blanca y resaltaba su cabello negro, y su aroma era fresco, como la maravillosa lluvia en un día caluroso. Como flores de azaleas. _

_Pero, lo que a Koga más le gustaba, más que su cabello o su esencia, era el brillo en sus ojos. En ese tiempo de guerras y dolor, las personas se veían tan agotadas, tan muertas, reflejando tristeza u odio o nada en sus ojos. Pero no Kagome. Ella destellaba vida. En sus ojos brillaba la esperanza y la alegría tan intensamente, que era imposible no perderse en ellos. _

_-Umm, ¿Koga? – la dubitativa voz de Kagome lo llamó - ¿Sucede algo? _

_Koga, que la había estado viendo largo rato fascinado mientras sostenía sus manos, pareció regresar a la realidad. _

_-¿Eh? – dijo atontado- ¡Ah! No, nada Kagome, solo admiraba tus hermos – un golpe en la cabeza lo cayó de golpe, y, no por primera vez, quiso matar a Inuyasha. _

* * *

_A veces, cuando son tiempos difíciles y el hambre le nubla un poco el pensamiento, una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza comienza a susurrar "aldeas humanas" y "comida". Pero, tan pronto como aparece, es desplazada por un hermoso rostro sonriente. _

_Entonces, avergonzado, Koga siente como si hubiera cometido un imperdonable pecado. _

* * *

_Una muerte. El aire huele a tristeza y añoranza. Kagome huele a sufrimiento. Incluso él se siente mal por Inuyasha, a quien le arrebataron su primer amor por segunda vez. Después de todo, el perro no era tan malo; incluso lo había ayudado un "par de veces" en batalla, y las peleas que solían tener, en realidad, eran divertidas. En el fondo, tan dentro de su mente que no siempre es consciente de ello, Koga lo ha comenzado a considerar un amigo, o algo así. _

_Un preludio. La partida de Kikyo anuncia algo, todos lo sienten; la batalla final esta muy cerca. Extrañamente, también parece haber traído lucidez a su mente, porque las cosas hoy se ven más claras que nunca; como si supiera lo que va a pasar con él, con Inuyasha. _

_Con ella. _

_- Kagome, tendrás que estar a su lado – le dice viéndola a los ojos. Hoy, Koga entiende que, al igual que su viaje en busca de venganza, sus intentos por conquistar a Kagome han llegado a su fin. Sabe que Naraku ha interferido mucho en la felicidad de todos y él no quiere hacer lo mismo. _

_Un abrazo. Cálido y suave…_

_-Adiós, Koga._

…_y lleno de sentimientos…_

_-Hasta pronto, Kagome. _

… _y largo, pero tan corto._

_Y mientras se aleja, Koga siente como si dejara algo muy importante atrás. _

* * *

_Pocos años después, cuando Naraku ha sido derrotado y las tribus de hombres lobo están unificadas, él vuelve a verla, y claro, a Inuyasha también. Ambos se ven realmente felices._

_Hay algo en el sentimiento con que Inuyasha la mira, en la sonrisa de ella al devolverle la mirada y en el tono cómplice que usan al hablar; como si fueran mejores amigos, y Koga se siente como un extranjero en un mundo desconocido y familiar a la vez. Y a pesar de lo maravilloso que era verla, él no se queda mucho tiempo; Kagome e Inuyasha son ahora una pareja, un equipo inquebrantable y comparten un mundo –que el matrimonio ha creado para ellos – en el que él no tiene lugar. Solo quería verla de nuevo, saber que estaba bien y que era feliz. Y está hecho._

–_Debo irme ya, Kagome – dice controlando el impulso de tomar sus manos entre las suyas– Me alegra haber podido verte de nuevo._

_- A mí también, Koga – Kagome sonríe sinceramente mientras lo observa– Siempre es bueno volver a ver a un viejo amigo. _

_- Si - él le devolvió la sonrisa antes de darse vuelta y correr._

_-¡Mas te vale que la cuides bien, pulgoso! – grita despidiéndose de Inuyasha, agitando una mano en el aire. _

* * *

_Ginta y Hakkaku a veces podían ser una molestia. Hoy en especial eran una _enorme_ molestia. No era que no le gustara oír sobre su niñez, pero las anécdotas con él de protagonista haciendo el ridículo no eran precisamente su tema favorito, sobre todo si eran contadas frente a la mitad de la manada y un Inuyasha riendo a carcajadas con Kagome sentada a su lado. La pareja había llegado a su cueva pidiendo hablar con él sobre algún asunto referente a una misión que les habían encargado, y mientras lo esperaban, sus dos camaradas los habían entretenido con historias de cuando los tres eran pequeños. Podía oírlos incluso si aún estaban varios metros delante. _

_Koga no le encontraba gracia alguna al haber caído en un hoyo de tres metros la primera vez que trataron de enseñarle a cazar, ¡él era muy pequeño! Y la tierra en ese lugar era muy engañosa y…y tenía al sol de frente…_

_-Jaja ¡si!, debieron verlo ja, los adultos tardaron mucho en sacarlo de allí jaja- se reía inocentemente "Hakkaku el gran guía", como le habían apodado desde aquella ocasión en que guío a los mayores hasta el hoyo, para que lo ayudaran a salir. Koga decidió apurar el paso antes de que comenzaran a contar la vez en que por fin, después de muchas vueltas, alcanzó su cola…eso había dolido mucho…_

_- O recuerdo esa vez cuando teníamos como seis años y se mordió la col… ¡auch! – Koga llegó justo a tiempo para callar de un golpe al "sonriente Ginta", que le encontraba el lado gracioso a todo, y volteó hacía Kagome e Inuyasha con gran dignidad. _

_Aclarando un poco su garganta, habló._

_-Lamento la tardanza – Inuyasha lo veía con una sonrisa e ilusión en los ojos, como si esperara que en cualquier momento hiciera algo gracioso…o como si estuviera imaginándolo dentro de un hoyo – Ejem… ¿Cuál es esa misión tan importante en la que están metidos? _

_Siempre era agradable verlos de nuevo. _

* * *

_Entonces… - Koga veía el cielo anaranjado mientras caminaba junto a ella de regreso a la aldea. -… se han vuelto exterminadoras _

_Si, como su madre y su tío – Kagome respondió con una sonrisa. Hoy era uno de esos días en que él pasaba rápidamente a saludar. Claro, no era muy seguido, a veces no se veían en dos o tres años, pero cuando lo hacían era muy entretenido porque tenían nuevas historias que contar, como que las hijas de Sango ya eran unas señoritas y entrenaban frecuentemente con su tío e Inuyasha para desempeñarse en la profesión de su familia materna. _

_Koga se asombraba de lo rápido que crecían los humanos. La misma Kagome ahora se veía mayor que él, más parecida a Kikyo que a ella misma, con su cabello más largo y un poco más alta. Ella parecía mucho más sabia también. _

_Koga sonrió para si mismo mientras alcanzaban la entrada de la aldea y, devolviéndole la canasta de hierbas que se había ofrecido a cargar, se despidió de ella._

_-Ten un buen viaje, Koga – dijo Kagome recibiendo la canasta en sus manos – y saluda a Ayame de mi parte por favor._

_-Lo haré, gracias Kagome – dijo antes de darse la vuelta y detenerse un momento – saluda a Inuyasha por mí – dijo sinceramente, volviendo a mirarla. En los últimos años él y el bestia se habían vuelto buenos amigos… y golpearlo también era una agradable tradición. No era que se odiaran o algo así, solo que era una tradición muy arraigada. _

_Bajo el oscuro cielo, Koga corrió de regreso a sus tierras. _

* * *

_-Estas envejeciendo- dijo juguetonamente la mujer sentada a su lado mientras alzaba su arrugada mano hacia él y arrancaba una prematura cana de su flequillo negro._

_Koga -viéndose igual que siempre- miró un instante a la mujer de cabello grisáceo cuya piel, una vez lisa y pálida, hoy era arrugada y con un ligero paño. Ella había cambiado mucho, pero, aun ahora, tenía ese brillo en los ojos; aquel que la hacía ser ella misma, con la inocencia y alegría que tanto la caracterizaban. _

_Koga pensó en lo hermosa que aún era; porque no importaba si ya no era la jovencita que había sido cuando la conoció, ella seguía siendo importante para él, de forma diferente, pero quizás incluso con más fuerza que antes, porque ahora, se siente a gusto con platicar un rato con ella, compartir nuevas anécdotas y, de vez en cuando, recordar juntos el pasado._

_Él ya no necesitaba demostrar que era muy fuerte o el mejor partido – como años atrás -, y se alegraba, porque hoy todo eso parece algo trivial, tan alejado de las cosas que se han vuelto importantes, como el tener una amiga con quien hablar que no estuviera inmersa en el tedioso mundo al que un líder demonio pertenece._

_Quizás era verdad lo que ella decía. Quizás realmente la madurez lo estaba alcanzando._

_Koga no pudo evitar sonreír. _

_-Eso parece- respondió. _

_Kagome devolvió la sonrisa. _

* * *

En el presente, Koga miró alrededor, al mundo que _es_, y solo vio al bosque rodeándolo y a la dura lapida frente a él, que lo miraba silenciosamente. Y su corazón se oprimió un poco al devolverle la mirada.

Él siempre había temido la llegada de ese día. En secreto, Koga deseaba que una mañana, el tiempo se detuviera y mantuviera todas las cosas dentro de un interminable momento, suspendiéndolas en la eternidad. Pero la eternidad parecía tan renuente a formar parte de este mundo. Y el día llegó, inevitable y sorpresivamente, como el cambio de las estaciones, y él estaba allí, de pie, leyendo el nombre grabado en la piedra vertical, una y otra vez, como si esperara haber leído mal.

…_Kagome…_

…_Kagome…_

…_Kagome…_

Leyendo por milésima vez, Koga pensó que el tiempo realmente parecía haberse detenido ahora, atrapándolo en un grisáceo y deprimente paisaje del que no podía escapar.

Un par de días atrás, Shippou había aparecido en la entrada de su cueva, arrastrando consigo tristes noticias: Kagome había fallecido. Koga se puso tan rígido al oírlo, que pensó que sus huesos se quebrarían por la tensión, sin embargo, sorprendentemente, no se había parado para salir corriendo de la cueva haciendo un escándalo como lo habría hecho cuando era más joven, y se dio cuenta de que la madurez definitivamente lo había alcanzado, para hacerlo menos impulsivo y más empático; porque no armó un escándalo por respeto a su esposa, Ayame.

Definitivamente muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Koga recordó lo pequeño que era Shippou cuando lo conoció; cuando había llevado a Kagome a su cueva, el niño se había aferrado a su cola para seguirlo e impedir que la lastimara a pesar de que, entonces, era solo una cría.

"¿Ya han pasado sesenta años?" se preguntó distantemente. Ahora Shippou era tan alto como él y su voz ya no era lo chillona que había sido. Tampoco usaba un moño en su cabello y su cola era larga y majestuosa, como la de un kitsune de considerable poder. Él había adoptado muchas cosas de Inuyasha, como la postura que tomaba al indignarse, alzando alto su nariz y metiendo sus brazos en las mangas contrarias de su haori, o su forma de caminar, con la espalda bien erguida y pasos firmes, y sus expresiones y ademanes eran todos tan parecidos que uno casi podía ver al perro pulgoso a través de Shippou cuando éste se enojaba. Koga casi suspiró al pensarlo, Inuyasha siempre había sido un ejemplo a seguir para el kitsune, pero afortunadamente, también había adquirido actitudes de Kagome, como su sensatez y su paciencia y su genuina preocupación por los demás. El ahora adulto Shippou, era incluso más parecido a Kagome que al hibrido.

Koga apretó su mandíbula. Realmente nunca había pensado mucho en eso, pero ahora parecía necesario saber donde estaban las pequeñas cosas que Kagome había dejado a su paso por el mundo, para saber que ella no se había ido del todo. Para mantenerla viva de alguna forma.

Ella no había sido la primera en irse. Unos años atrás, el monje que alguna vez tuviera la maldición de Naraku en su mano, había sido herido severamente mientras hacía un exorcismo en una aldea vecina. Su viejo cuerpo ya estaba muy cansado para sanar.

Incluso entre su tribu había a quien echar de menos; hacía casi una década, siendo emboscado por una parvada de aves del paraíso Hakkaku "el gran guía" había muerto, y al "sonriente" Ginta dejó de quedarle el apodo. Koga también extrañaba mucho a su viejo amigo.

Y ahora ella. La legendaria sacerdotisa que pidió el deseo correcto y purificó al temible Naraku. La dulce mujer que ayudaba a demonios y humanos por igual. La chica que, a través de un pozo, viajaba en el tiempo. Hoy, cada momento vivido parecía haber sido injustamente corto, y Koga tuvo que recordarse que los momentos eran eso; un corto periodo de tiempo, se suponía que duraran poco, al igual que la vida, porque la vida también era un momento, y, como todo momento, termina.

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho, ¿verdad Kagome? – susurró hacia donde debería estar ella, pero en su lugar había una lápida y él se preguntó si en algún momento dejaría de extrañarla. Alzando una mano, tocó la fría piedra, solo para asegurarse de que era real. Y tristemente, lo era. – Tenía que decirte…cada momento… lo guardaré conmigo.

No olvidaré.

La lluvia caía con menos intensidad, pero igual de fría. Con un nudo en la garganta, Koga dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacía el bosque; aún tenía que encontrar a Inuyasha y asegurarse de que supiera que no estaba solo. Tratar de ayudarlo en lo que necesitara, después de todo, ellos dos vivirían mucho tiempo más y era mejor si Inuyasha tenía presente que había alguien más que recordaba el mismo alegre, triste, hermoso y brillante pasado.

Koga no miró hacía atrás cuando salió del claro donde el árbol sagrado era guardián de una tumba.

* * *

**Hola, hacía mucho que no publicaba, pero tuve un bloqueo de escritor XD, pero espero que no suceda de nuevo.**

**En este fic vemos algunas cosas a través de los ojos de Koga, el amor que le tenía a Kagome y que se volvió amistad, así como nos da ideas de la vida de los otros miembros del equipo de Inuyasha a lo largo del tiempo.**

**Comparando este con mi otro fic de Inu, me costó menos trabajo escribir sobre Sesshomaru que de Koga XD**

**Dejenme un review para saber su opinión, la cual, como siempre les recuerdo, es muy importante para un escritor!**


End file.
